


Day 4

by godamnarmsrace



Series: Robron Prison Release Advent Calendar [11]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Blog post, Crack mostly, M/M, Robert's secret blog, robron - Freeform, serious beard burn business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: Robert Sugden loves Aaron Dingle...and his beard.  These are secret snippets of Robert's blog about said beard. Enjoy.I cheated this still counts doesn't it?  Day 4 of my Aaron comes home drabble prompts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to the wonderful Matty for letting me abuse her brain.

_**29.11.2016** _

 

My day started out so well, just me and Aaron alone, talking about getting married but then Rebecca messaged me and suddenly I’m bricking it again.  Now Aaron’s warning me off; I can’t tell him how deep I am, what I’ve done.

He’ll never forgive me.

I’m concerned. Okay no, I’m freaking out. I fucked up again. You’d think I’d learn, but no. Every damn time. And I’m really trying but I know that trying isn’t enough.

I must be better.

For Vic, for Andy, but most importantly for Aaron.

I can’t believe I almost risked everything today. I can’t keep doing this.

I must tell Aaron but he is so…Aaron, I don’t know if I can come clean. I’m so scared he’ll work out that I’m not worth the bother that he deserves better. The whole village knows that home truth and yet Aaron loves me.

Miracle that.

I can’t lose him again.

But I need Aaron… Diane and Vic, they don’t even really know me. Neither does Rebecca for that matter.

Aaron makes everything better.

I’m sorry if you were here for explicit conversations about ‘that beard’. I just don’t have it in me right now to be creative and witty. I just keep thinking about ‘that beard’ walking out of the door and out of my life and never coming back to me.

 

 

 

 


End file.
